For now
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: YuBo WAVE!3 Bryan/Tala. They spend a night on the roof top.


For the YuBo WAVE!3.

Bryan raced down the corridor, eyes darting around self-consciously. Twisting around a sharp bend, he spotted sight of a few guards patrolling that particular corridor. Sliding behind a big grey pillar, he barely just covered himself before the cameras turned to the area he was at previously. He cursed silently under his breath for almost forgetting about the cameras. He held his breath as the guards walked past the pillar he was hiding behind. Why did the fucking place have to have so many guards crawling around?

_'Not to mention those damned as well,' _Bryan thought harshly as he came out of his hiding place.

A few more corridors and turns and stairs later, Bryan stood in front of the entrance to the roof top. He climbed briskly up the ladder. The less time he took going up; the chances of him getting caught were less too. He pushed the hatch opened. Years of having been trained to do almost everything silently has made easy for him to open the rusty old hatch without a sound. Besides, he had been coming to the roof top almost every day.

After heaving himself through the small hole, Bryan immediately got hit by the cold temperature. He winced slightly; the weather was far worse than he had expected. It was more difficult to close the hatch now with the snow falling and all but Bryan managed to close it quietly once again. He then stood up and looked around. Catching sight of his captain's red hair, Bryan made his way over.

Tala was sitting at the edge of the roof, with his legs dangling off it. His red hair stood out vividly against the white snow. He wore a white coat which was not very thick but it was still long enough to cover his shirt and most of his pants. His white boots, having been taken off, were placed beside him. They were a gift from Frederick, who died the previous week from a sickness. His gloves, which colours were a swirl of white and ice blue, looked like it was tossed aside carelessly from its spot next to the boots.

The cold did not affect Tala the slightest bit and everyone in the Abbey knew that. To be able to sit out in this harsh climate with nothing but a shirt, long pants and a thin coat was not something one could easily accomplish. Naturally, the cold did not affect Bryan too, but Tala was better at it. After all, his bit beast's element was ice.

"You're late," Tala said emotionlessly. It was not something uncommon in the Abbey. Ever since they were brought to the Abbey- they were still babies-, it was instilled in them that emotions was a thing that only the weak possess.

"Hn," Bryan replied. It was an unspoken rule that apologies were not said in the Abbey.

Tala sighed wistfully. They stayed that way for a few moments, neither of them speaking. As the minutes ticked by, Tala sighed again. This time it was a deep sigh Bryan could almost feel that emotions- anger, misery and more- were being conveyed through it. Sure, they were taught that emotions were for the weak but for Pete's sake, they were still humans.

"Hey Bryan, sit down," Tala muttered Bryan compiled, sitting to the spot next to Tala, letting his legs dangle over the edge as well. It was quite a distance to the ground but he was not afraid of height, like everyone in the Abbey.

"I think I'm really becoming an emotionless bastard, you know..." Tala trailed off, his voice was a dreamy and had a faraway tone to it, as if it did not belong there. Bryan shrugged and kept his comments to himself. It was not his place to say anything. In the Abbey, you do not speak until your captain tells you to.

Tala let out another long sigh. "You can talk."

Bryan spoke. "Why do you say so?"

"You know that kid, Jayden was it? Ya, that's him. He was brought here about a year back. He was placed under Dexton who, as you know, is under me. Jayden is only nine this year. He died yesterday. Boris ordered it, naturally. I tried to stop him, but obviously he didn't listen again. When Jayden died though, I didn't feel sad or anything for that matter. Just emptiness." Tala stood up and walked to another side of the roof top, stared out into the seemingly endless black sky, with a look of longing on his face.

The Abbey's occupants were divided into sections. Newcomers were trained together for a few months before going through a test to determine which section leader they are under. Babies who are brought here were brought up to the age of three before they started training. These section leaders are under one of the Demolition Boys, namely Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Those who were deemed unworthy were killed. On the other hand, those who were worthy stayed on to become more powerful and perhaps rise through the ranks.

"No, you're not," Bryan said, standing up as well. His voice was a little louder than he intended it to be. Tala turned to look at him, surprise etched onto his beautiful face. Bryan thought everything about Tala was beautiful.

"Not what?" Tala whispered softly, stepping closer to Bryan, looking at him intensely.

Bryan thought he could feel those eyes boring into his soul, but for once he did not mind. He would let Tala see everything about him. He knew what he was feeling for once in his life. He was feeling love... he loves Tala...

"Not an emotionless bastard," Bryan responded, looking at Tala straight in the eye.

"Why? I watched someone whose only nine die in front me and did not even feel a single thing!" Tala screamed at Bryan, before looking away. The snow has since ceased to fall and the silence that fell around them was deafening.

Bryan walked over to Tala until there were only about a foot away or so. "You felt emptiness. It means that you felt something. If so, how can you be emotionless? You don't need to feel sadness... as long as you felt something..."

Tala smiled at Bryan. A real, genuine smile. It was only a small smile but Bryan felt more alive than he had in a long time. "Thank you, Bryan."

Bryan hugged Tala tightly in his arms. "Tala... I love you."

Bryan held his breath the moment he said those words. He wondered how Tala would react. Would Tala be disgusted? Would he push him away? He felt his heart quickened in pace. He did not want his friendship with Tala to be destroyed. For a moment he wished that he had said nothing but if he did not say it, he may never have another chance.

Tala chuckled softly. "There's no need to get so nervous, Bryan."

Bryan forgot that Tala was now leaning on his chest and that he could hear Bryan's heart beat. A smile graced Bryan's lips and he calmed down.

"I love you too," Tala said, kissing Bryan on the lips. Bryan returned it eagerly.

Now, the night belonged to them and only them. For now, everything was alright. For now, Tala was with him. For now, he did not need to worry about anything.

The End

Hope you enjoyed it. D


End file.
